Tekken: The KazamaMishimaAlexandersonBosconovitchChaolan morning
by LilStrange
Summary: Find out what the Kazama, Mishima, Alexandersson, Boshconovitch and Choalan are up to on a Saturday morning.


**Welcome to another Tekken story of mine, This stars Jin, Jun, Kazuya, Lars, Lee, Asuka, Heihatchi and Asuka. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Kazama/Mishima/Alexanderson/Bosconovitch/Chaolan morning.

"Mum!" Jin yelled from he's bedroom. Jun was at the kitchen, preparing lunch. And yes, it was the typical Kazama/Mishima/Alexanderson/Bosconovitch/Chaolan weekend, it was 10:08am and everyone was awake except Heihatchi,still the same hatred in the house as usual. "Yes Jin?" Jun replied. She stopped chopping the carrots and walked to Jin's bedroom. "Mum, i can't find my laptop." Jin said. "Funny how things get lost so easily in this house." Jun said rolling her eyes. "Mum! This is serious, i have an assignment on there that i will have to complete." Jin said as he looked around and kicked things that were in he's way. "Well i have to get back to cooking, if i find it laying around I'll tell you." Jun said. "Thanks Mum." Jin said. Jun went back to the kitchen. Asuka walked passed looking into Jin's room. She smiled in satisfaction and walked away, Jin was too busy to noticed Asuka was even there.

"Stupid... motherf-" Jin was murmuring when he noticed a knock on he's door. "Oh, it's you Kazuya, well go away, I have no time for you." Jin said. "Lovely to see you too." Kazuya said in sarcasm. "Look, what the hell do you want? I'm busy." Jin said. "Jun told me to help you search for the lost laptop." Kazuya said. "And you said yes?" Jin asked. "There was no reason to say no." Kazuya replied. "Mum told you that if you didn't help me find my laptop that she will leave you to starve, didn't she?" Jin asked as he began to fold his arms. "Yes." Kazuya said. "Well, what are you waiting for dumbass, go search for it." Jin said. "You're going to pay son." Kazuya said as he went to search for it.

Lee was relaxing in the pool at the backyard. Jun told him not to have bikini girls or anything around because she would be disgusted. Lars had paper and pencils in his hand, hewent to the backyard and saw Lee but tried to go back in. "Ahh, Lars. How nice to see you." Lee said. "Ha. Ha. Hello Lee, Am i disturbing you? in anyway?" Lars asked. "Not really, but you're in my sun's direction." Lee said. "Oh right." Lars said as he took a side step. Lee put his sunglasses on. "Excellent." He said. "So what brings to you the backyard, dear Lars." Lee said. "It's a Saturday morning and so i was quite bored, thought I'd sketch the backyard; trees, flowers..." Lars said. "Yes, that's such an excellent choice in a hobby you have. Are you a beginner?" Lee asked. "I've been good at it, but i never sketched in ages since i left Sweden to come to Japan which would probably be less then 5 years i suppose." Lars said. "Excellent." Lee said. Jin came into the backyard. "Have you seen my laptop?" Jin asked. Lars and Lee shook their heads. "Fine." Jin said as he walked away.

Jin was at the lounge room, still walking around trying to find his lost laptop, it was 10:26am. He told himself to find it before lunch or else he will not get any lunch, that should have been motivating but instead it made him panic. Asuka was throwing the ball up into the air and catching it while walking, Jin was looking in the other direction and ended up head-butting into each other. Asuka's ball rolled away. "WHAT THE HELL JIN!" Asuka said as she felt her forehead. "Look where you're going, accidents like this could happen again." Jin said was he walked away. Asuka gave him the stink-eye and tried to find her ball.

Heihatchi, in he's room. Woke up and yawned. He looked out his window and saw Lars and lee in the backyard. "Those little- trying to enjoy themselves! Well i will show them!" Heihatchi said getting out of bed. He walked out in the hall and saw Jin. "Puny grandson." Heihatchi murmured as he walked passed Jin. Jin looked at Heihatchi walk away. Jin wanted to ask him if he knew where the laptop was but then again it'd give him more reason to find it and keep it.

Alisa came back from shopping. She walked into the house and went into the backyard. "Lars! Lars! look what i bought!" She said, she took out a diamond necklace with a pendant. "Y-you bought that with Jun's money?" Lars asked. "Yes!" Alisa said admiring the necklace. "But didn't she want to you to get the groceries?" Lee added as he took off his sunglasses. "What are groceries?" Alisa asked. Lars and Lee face-palms.

Kazuya was watching sports on Jin's television in his room. Jin came passed he's room and walked backwards. "KAZUYA?!" Jin yelled. "What?" He replied. "You're not helping at all! GET OUT!" Jin said as Kazuya walked out of his room. Jin growled and slammed the door and continued searching. He walked to the kitchen to find Jun, she was sitting on a chair and reading a magazine. "Mum i can't find it." Jin said. "Find? it?" Jun asked as she lowered the magazine. "My laptop. I've asked everyone, and Kazuya didn't help because all he did was watch television." Jin said. "I knew Kazuya was a time waster! no lunch for him." Jun said. "No mum, you don't get the point! i really need the laptop! I've been searching and trying to find that electronic that will change my grade." Jin said. "Honey, finding things take time. Find it after lunch." Jun said. "Mum, i promised myself I'd find it BEFORE lunch." Jin said walked away. Jun sighed and looked back at her magazine.

Asuka finally found her ball. She took it with her to her room. Then bumped into Heihatchi. She almost screamed but didn't. She continued walking into her room. As she reached it, she sat down on the desk and took out a laptop, it had a sticker on it that said 'Belongs to Jin'. "Now, i just have to hack Lili's account and i will humiliate her!" Asuka said smiling. "DAMN I FORGOT HER REAL NAME!" Asuka yelled. Lee, Lars, Alisa, Heihatchi, Jun, Kazuya and Jin heard her yell but they didn't respond.

Kazuya walked into the lounge room and turned on the television. "This is the life." Kazuya said smiling as he sat down and put he's legs on the coffee table and he's hands behind he's neck.

"Alisa... groceries are things you buy! Didn't Jun give you a list?" Lars asked. Alisa took out a piece of paper which had items listed on it. "This?" Alisa asked. "Yes! How could you buy that necklace and not the items!" Lars asked. "I didn't know! don't yell at me Lars!" Alisa said. "Jun's going to go insane if you didn't know! You wasted all her money on the necklace." Lars said. "I didn't know! I'm sorry." Alisa said. "Has Jun seen you yet?" Lars asked. "No." Alisa said. "Good, we'll return this." Lars said as he took her hand and ran out the house. Lee shook his head and put on his sunglasses.

Heihatchi walked out in the backyard in his speedos. Lee lowered his sunglasses, looked at Heihatchi and quickly looked the other direction. "Where's that other pathetic son of mine?" Heihatchi asked. "If you mean Kazuya, he is somewhere that i do not know of." Lee said. "No you pathetic imbecile! The Jap-Swedish one." Heihatchi said. "Oh, you mean dear Lars. He went with Alisa, shopping." Lee replied. "I wouldn't say dear, i would say waste of sperm but nevertheless if he isn't here i have no point in being here too." Heihatchi. "Thank god." Lee mumbled. Heihatchi left the backyard and Lee could finally face the sun again.

Jin was wondering everywhere, he even looked into the toilets. He went out into the backyard again and ask Lee again! Lee stared at Jin, just went back to staring into the sun. Jin had to help at all, seemed like he was all alone, he even went to the lounge room, where Kazuya was, and searched that area. "You're blocking the screen." Kazuya said. "Your face is in my view." Jin replied. Kazuya didn't reply but only went back to watching television.

Alisa finally returned the necklace and Lars was looking at the list that Jun gave Alisa to buy, "...Lollies... how unusual of Jun to write that in." Lars thought. Then he noticed it was in another handwriting. "Ugh, Asuka." He said. "Asuka?" Alisa asked. Lars almost screamed. "I-i thought you were at the counter!" Lars said. "I was but i finished, here's the money." Alisa said handing Lars the money. "Thank you, now we have to get these items before Jun gets worried, it's been almost 3 hours." Lars said. "Yes!" Alisa said, Lars and Alisa quickly ran.

Jun was vacuuming and saw Asuka. She turned off the vacuum and walked into her room. "Asuka, Hello!" Jun said. Asuka quickly hid the laptop in her draw. "Aunty Jun! what a nice surprise!" She said nervously. "Surprise? i see you most of the day sweetheart." Jun said. "Yes, i-i uhh... am busy." Asuka said. "Busy? you don't look too busy, siting on your desk." Jun said "Oh aunty Jun umm... I don't really know why I'm sitting here." She replied. "Don't you have homework?" Jun asked. "Of course no- i mean yes, oh look at the time! i guess you have to go back to cleaning!" Asuka said as she pushed Jun out of her room and slammed it shut. "Rude." Jun said as she continued vacuuming.

Lee was still at the backyard, he wanted to do something productive, he took off his sunglasses. He got up from the pool and went to dry himself with a towel. Then he saw something that caught his eye, It was Heihatchi at the bench near the pool, trying to draw. Lee chuckled. Heihatchi looked at Lee and quickly scrunched up the paper and threw it towards Lee. "I was planning how to... kill... Lars!" Heihatchi said. Lee walked up to the piece of paper, bobbed down to pick it up and un-scrunched it. He was stunned. "You sure can draw." He said. "What do you think of it then? is it good?" Heihatchi asked. "No, it's not good. It's excellent!" Lee said as he put on his sunglasses. "How long have you been scribbling for?" Lee added. "Since today, son." Heihatchi said. "Really? Excellent!" Lee said.

Kazuya was suddenly bored of the sports channel he was watching, he turned the television off and went to find Jun. As soon as he saw her, he called out her name "Jun!" He said. Unfortunately the vacuum cleaner Jun had was as loud as a concert. "JUN!" Kazuya yelled again. Jun still didn't respond. She looked down at the ground while humming a song. "Jun!" Kazuya said again. She still didn't reply, that was when Kazuya got angry. He got a chair from the kitchen and went up to Jun's vacuum cleaner and started bashing it with the chair. The noise stopped but the grunting from Kazuya continued. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jun asked. "You didn't listen to me so this is the consequence." Kazuya said. "You don't bash Jin's stuff when he doesn't listen!" Jun said. Kazuya thought for a second. "What a great idea!" Kazuya said. "No stop, what do you want." Jun asked. "I'm bored and i want you to entertain me somehow." Kazuya said. "Well I was busy, so now you can go buy another vacuum cleaner or the house is never going to be clean again." Jun said. "Why don't you ring Alisa, she's doing the grocery shopping right now." Kazuya said. "Oh my gosh, i forgot about her, it's been almost 4 hours, i better tell Lars." Jun said.

Alisa and Lars finally bought everything on the list. "Lars, you forgot the lollies." Alisa said scanning through the list. "Well that was Asuka's writing and we don't need candy right now." Lars said. "Okay!" She said. "Let's return home now." Lars said running. Alisa followed.

Asuka finally got rid of Jun, she took out Jin's laptop and was still trying to hack Lili's account. "Come on! i know her password! I just need to know her actual name." She mumbled. She then remembered Jin had a talk with her. She put the laptop into the draw and rushed to find Jin.

"Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin!" Asuka kept chanting. When she saw Jin in the garage outside she quickly poked him. "JIN!" She yelled. "What?!" He asked. "Do you know Lili's full name? i need it!" She said. "Need it? you're not going to stalk her are you?" Jin asked. "No, I'm going to do something even better." She said. Jin sighed. "What's worse then stalking her? are you going to murder her?" Jin asked. "No, I'm not that cruel, of course." Asuka said. "Is it that rich girl Lili?" Jin asked. "Yes." Asuka answered. "Very well, her name is Emilie de Roch- something." Jin said as he continued searching though the garage. "I really need this! Can you please remember the last bit of her last name for me!" Asuka pleaded. "Rochefort, i think." Jin said. Asuka ran away screaming in happiness and Jin shook his head.

Asuka was running to her room when she bumped into Kazuya and they both feel down, "Watch where your going!" Asuka said as she got up and continued to run to her room. "I wonder why teenagers need to run in the house." Jun said as she looked at Kazuya getting up from the ground.

Lee and Heihatchi were still in the backyard, talking about sketches. "You need a bit more shading here, i suppose." Lee said. "Ahh, that's right son, that's right." Heihatchi said. "Have you ever thought about taking your time in these drawings?" Lee asked. "Son, I started today, learn to listen." Heihatchi said.

Jun walked around the house, trying to find Lars. "Lars!" She yelled out, Kazuya was following because she was quite bored. She went out into the backyard. "Lee, Heihatchi, have you seen Lars? I have to tell him that Alisa's missing, she's been out for about 4 hours." Jun asked. "He was here then umm... He went... to a drug store." Lee lied. "We all know Lars will never go to a drug store unless he was sent to for medication." Jun said. "I was kidding, take a joke. Lars is somewhere that i do not know of." Lee said. "Mmm... Very well Lee." Jun said walking back inside. "Do you actually know where Lars is?" Heihatchi asked. "Yes." Lee answered. "Tell me where he is." Heihatchi said. "No, it's a long story." Lee said.

Alisa and Lars finally arrive home and Jun smiled. "Alisa! you finally got the groceries!" She said. Jun got the bags and walked to the kitchen. Alisa smiled. "Let's go to the backyard, shall we Alisa?" Lars asked. "Yes!" Alisa said.

Asuka finally got into her room and got out the laptop, Asuka didn't know how to type Lili's last name. "Rochifurt? Ruchifort? UGH!" Asuka was so annoyed, she slammed her fist onto the keyboard. "Why is this happening to me!" She said. "Emily? De Roucheforte? DAMN IT!" Asuka said.

Kazuya watched Jun unload the items into the kitchen. He was so bored, he fell asleep, literally. "Silly Kazuya." She thought.

Lars and Alisa went into the backyard, only to discover Heihatchi was there. "What is he doing here?" Lars asked Lee, pointing to Heihatchi. "Well isn't it that failure son." Heihatchi said. Lars pointed at Heihatchi. "You take that back!" Lars said. "Why should i? it's true." Heihatchi said. "Why you..." Lars kicked him and then started a fight.

It was now 11:45. Jin was rushing through the house trying to look for the laptop but was un-succeeded. Jun was already beginning to put food onto the table for lunch and Jin was panicking. He was going to go outside and check again but then he saw the fight between Lars and Heihatchi... which he left alone. He wanted to ask Kazuya for help but he was sleeping on the counter in the kitchen. He wanted to ask someone, then he thought Asuka. As he walk to her room, He opened the door and saw the laptop. "ASUKA!" Jin yelled. "Jin thank god! I didn't know how to spell Lili's name." Asuka said. Jin walked up to her and snatched the laptop out of her hand. "How about F-U-C-K Space Y-O-U." Jin said. "Hey, you don't have to be so rude!" Asuka said. "I've been looking everywhere for this, it has my assignments on it." Jin said. "Whatever." Asuka said.

As it was finally 12:00, Jun called everyone for lunch, everyone sat down at the table and ate their food. It was silent but it turned out to be the most interesting morning of the Kazama/Mishima/Alexanderson/Bosconovitch/Chaolan. Jun smiled but everyone kept their straight faces on. I guess it doesn't really matter whether your a Kazama, Mishima, Alexandersson, Boshconovitch or Choalan because either way, you're gonna have a good time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! please review.**


End file.
